


Someones a little jealous

by kylorenismysnugglebun



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren x Reader - Freeform, Star Wars Fanfiction, Star Wars x Reader, kylo ren fanfiction, kylo ren smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorenismysnugglebun/pseuds/kylorenismysnugglebun
Summary: REQUESTED: Can you write one where reader is apprentice of kylo and he gets “jealous” because she’s dangerously close with hux and then it gets them to “angst smut”





	

“Again!” He growls, his lightsaber coming to life before his eyes, the bright red glow illuminating his face. “Commander, we’ve done this so many times and I’m tired” you whine, looking at him, his cold glare never leaving your eyes. Rolling your eyes, your lightsaber comes to life, the blue purple shinning in your eyes, lifting your arms you hold onto the base of the saber, swinging it around to try and his Commander Ren, blocking you as usual. Breathing in angrily, you spin, hitting your saber against his, causing both to scream loudly, kicking out your leg to try and knock him down he pushes back against you, causing you to fall back and stumble, lightsaber leaving your hand; causing it to turn itself off. Laying on the floor, you pant slowly, grunting as you sit up to see your commander standing there, saber dying as he watches you. “Pathetic” He rolls his eyes, placing his saber back into the holder, turning on his heels to walk away, the doors screeching as they open and close. Leaving you in the room by yourself. 

“I’m trying as hard as I can, and nothing if ever good enough for him” You say, falling down onto the bed behind you, pressing your palms to your eyes, sighing loudly. “Nothing ever pleases the Commander, unless he does it himself” Hux continues, laying down beside you, getting comfortable. Armitage Hux was one of the greatest men you have ever met, even if he was an asshole half the time. He was kind and charming. The first day on this ship would’ve been a nightmare if it weren’t for him. The Resistance had Rey and The First Order had you. “I’m sorry I’m not so skilled in the force as he is, or can wield a saber as well as he can. I’m not a thirty-something year old with years of practice” sighing loudly, you sit up slowly running your fingers through your hair, Hux started to ran his hand down your back slowly. “He’s a child in a mask Y/N” You smile lightly, laughing under your breath. “Yeah, who throws a tantrum every five minutes” 

The next day, after training, Hux walks into the room, standing there looking all proper and sophisticated. Commander Ren raises his eyebrow, looking at you and then at Hux, walking over to Hux; you take his hand, tugging him towards the door, only to be held in place, turning to look at Commander Ren, and then at Hux, they were in a deadly stare off, Ren’s eyes shifting from your hand in Hux’s to you, to Hux’s face. Commander Ren scrunches his nose, turning around and making his way out of the room, grumbling under his breath. “Someone’s a tad jealous” Hux grins, walking with you, rolling your eyes, you walk down the hall. “What’s that supposed to mean?” You asked, looking up at him as you wipe the sweat from your brow. “He notices things” Rolling your eyes, you continue down the hallway with Hux, slightly feeling watched, you turn your head, seeing Commander Ren walking away in the other direction. 

Every time you went to train with Ren, he was so tense and weird about everything you did. If everything you did before was horrible, this was even worse. You groaned as you laid on the floor, he had knocked you down for the hundredth time, each time knocking the air out of you. Standing up you looked at him, sweat forming on his brow, lips parted as he panted. Rolling your eyes, you let your lightsaber die in your hand, placing it back into your holder. “We aren’t done” He growled, stepping forward, watching you. “Yes we are, I have things to do” Suddenly becoming confident, talking back. “Like what, go see Hux?” He blurted out in an angry tone. “So what if I do?” you asked, bending down to pick up your things. You heard his lightsaber die, placing it back into his holder. “Maybe because he’s a child and doesn’t deserve anything for you or anyone” Rolling your eyes, you stand up, shoving your things back into your bag. “Yeah right, if we’re talking about children here, we would start with you, Commander” Walking past him towards the door, he moves quietly behind you, before you could even reach the door, he roughly grabs your waist, pinning you against the panel beside the door; whimpering loudly at the cold metal against your skin. 

“You know you really do have a mouth on you” he growls, his eyes dark with anger as he looks down at you, like a predator looking at his prey. You try to curl away from him, his anger heating up the small space between you two. You look up; meeting his gaze. “Co-comander I’m sorry I didn-” Before you could finish the sentence, he was on you. Pressing his mouth onto yours, digging his fingers into your hips, tilting his head as he shoves his tongue into your mouth. Letting out a slight whine as you press your lips back on his, mostly because you didn’t want to make him anymore angier, that and you’ve wanted to kiss him since you met him. You started to slide your hands up his body slowly, only to have him grip your wrists and pin them above your head and he harshly digged his hips into yours, causing you wince slightly. 

He digs his fingers into your wrists, keeping them above your head as he kisses down your neck, harshly biting down on your neck, letting out a loud whine, buckling his hips up against yours. He let go of your hands, sliding them down to lip you up and wrap your legs around you, directly grinding hard against your clothed sex. Arching your back, you whimpered loudly, breathing out slowly, hearing him grumble things under his breath. “Commander plea-” “Stop talking” He growls, sucking and biting multiple things along your neck. “If I’m such a child, why are you pressing your cunt down onto my cock” He growls against your ear, causing you to whimper loudly, grinding down against him more and more, earning a groan for him. “If only Hux could see you now, grinding against my cock, would break his tiny heart” Whimpering loudly as you tighten your legs around him as he starts to grind up against you harder. “I-I can’t” You whine, arching your back. 

 

“Why can’t you follow your goddamn orders?” He asks, continuing to grind harder and harder against your clothed cunt. “Why can’t anyone?” He growls against your neck, as he thrusts up against you, panting softly your thighs start to shake. He pulls away from you carefully keep you held up by the force as he pulls off your pants quickly, undoing his own trousers, coming back towards you, linking your ankles around his waist as he pulls at your panties, ripping them in one swift motion. He growls again as you start to calm down, sliding his hand into his underwear, pulling his cock out as he rubs his tip against your wet entrance, causing you to whine. “Commander please-” You beg softly, letting your head fall back against the panel behind you. “If I’m such a child why are you begging for me to fuck you?” He grins proudly, watching you as he tilts his head “Please Ren! I’m sorry, please” You whimper loudly as you feel is hot tip drag along your folds and along your clit, causing you so whimper even louder.

After a few seconds feeling like forever, he finally slammed his entire length into you, causing you to moan loudly. He was thick and long, stretching you out so good, clenching around his cock, making him grunt softly. “Fuck, you’re so tight..” he mumbles, pulling out and bottoming out of you, leaving you feeling empty, only to have him shove his full length into you, making you scream softly as you bury your head into his neck. He started at a face pace, founding hard into your cunt, keeping a steady rhythm; growling loudly. “Everyone thinks I’m such a child, yet I’m balls deep in your pussy, one that everyone is chasing after” He growls, thrusting harder. “One that Hux wants to bury himself in, but he can’t because your cunt is mine” he growls, sliding his hand between the gap of your bodies, messily rubbing your clit as he pounds into you. “Does anyone else fuck you this good, hm? Making your pussy clench and swallow more of my cock, dirty little whore. Can’t get enough of your Commanders cock” he growls, biting down hard on your neck. 

Arching your back, your thighs start to twitch, whimpering loudly. “Fuck, Commander, no no one fucks me this good, mh” you whimper, your voice barely coming out as your mind is just constantly on the pleasure that’s running through your body.”Who owns this cunt?” He growls, mewing softly you respond “yours” He growls, asking again in a more harsh tone. “Sorry what?” he growls, snapping his hips up hard; causing you to scream “YOURS COMMANDER!” Whimpering loudly, your clit starts to spasm, your eyes screwing shut “I’m-I’m gonna cum” You warn him, digging your fingers into your palms hard as you try and hold on. “Fucking milk your commanders cock” he growls, causing you to clench around his cock. 

His hips slowly start to move sloppily against yours, his breath is ragged and hard; without warning he spills his seed into you, causing him to groan loudly as you clench hard around his cock, coming undone above him, your chest heaving heavily. Making it hurt to breathe. After a few seconds, he pulls away and redresses himself, leaving you sat on the floor as you shake and squirm after your intense orgasm, your commanders cum dripping out of you as you shake in the corner. He smirks at you, walking out of the room, and past Hux that’s been standing in the doorway for the past 10 minutes, unmoving, and full of rage.

**Author's Note:**

> HIYA, never written angst smut before, but I tried my hardest, sorry if it isnt what you wanted


End file.
